


sparks

by orangeshoe



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Making Out, pining banri let's goooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: Banri folds his hands over his stomach and hums, thinking on it. "You seen any mistletoe?"Itaru turns to Banri then, an eyebrow raised. He very obviously points to the bed above him then, or more exactly, the frame of it hanging over them. "You didn't notice?"When Banri looks up, he regrets everything he said in the last five minutes.There it hangs almost ominously above them, tied on a little string with a tight bow, green leaves hanging down in what he hopes is imagining shaped like a little heart. "You gotta be shitting me."
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingbell/gifts).



> merry christmas rils!!! thank you for being my friend and for talking endlessly with me about dumb a3 bullshit but also for caring for me when i needed it. 
> 
> sorry if itaru is ooc!!! i can't quite grasp how to write him but i tried lmao

Banri opens the door from his and Juza's room to take a fresh breath of air, and also to conveniently hear the tail end of a loud growl of frustration come from Itaru's room.

_ 'Almost right on cue,' _ he snorts to himself, hands easily sliding into his pockets (if only to hide the subtle way the're shaking).

Taruchi was doing a little Christmas Eve stream since Mankai had chosen to take the holiday, and Banri was blowing some steam off from finishing finals by playing his own game while he had Taruchi's stream playing on his phone. It was a damn weird adjustment when he started streaming from the dorms because Banri.. well, Banri just didn't fucking know how to cope with it.

That he was there, and Taruchi was there, and Taruchi was actually the fucking smokin' hot office drone in Spring Troupe who always had his face in his phone and a snarky comment under his breath.

It's like this weird "don't meet your heroes" kind of thing, except it's also not because this has ended up in the best sort of way. He gets to play with Taruchi - Itaru - in a more personal way. Their banter has translated into realtime almost flawlessly. 

It's taken years and months for Banri to first of all cope with his infatuation and then finally to actually fucking admit he has this huge fat crush on some dude he basically used to see as a celebrity but is now his  _ friend _ . He almost wishes he'd been a groupie instead, though he guesses that's not really the norm for this type of thing.

(God, though, if Itaru had ever shown his face..)

He's turning to 103 before he knows it, passing a snoozing Hisoka on Chikage's lap as they sit out on the lawn. He makes note of that - both their comfortable positions with Chikage holding some tiny book Banri can't imagine he's  _ actually _ reading while Hisoka naps with his arms wrapped fully around Chikage's legs, and that Chikage is simply out of the room. He's hyper-aware of things like that in the dorm, always noticing where people are and when. It's not really something he plans for, but with so many people to keep track of, someone's gotta do it. Maybe that's what being so familiar with a group like this is supposed to be like.

When he gets to the room, he knocks as a courtesy abefore barging inside. "Hey, eating shit without me as usual?"

Itaru groans and takes a gulp of cola before slamming the can back onto his desk. "You come here to brag or to play?" He holds up a controller which Banri takes as easily as it is to open his eyes in the morning.

It's casual. It's easy. When Banri can let the muscle memory do its thing and he focuses on the objective at hand, everything else in his muddy brain floats off. 

It's afterward, when the stream is off and they're done talking strats and have somehow drawled into talking about breakfast this morning, when Banri feels the itch crawling up his spine. That dryness of his lips, the way he can't settle in just right in his chair.

When he catches a glimpse of Itaru's lips pursed just so and he oh so briefly wants to have a taste.

He barely catches his thoughts drifting before Itaru catches on. His eyes settle instead on a pair of Christmas stockings hanging on the wall across from them and he snorts. "Didn't peg you two for the festive type."

"Huh?" Itaru's shoving his hand in a bag of potato chips with the other on his keyboard when he cranes his neck over to see what Banri's looking at. "Oh, those. We stole them from a company party and Chikage didn't know what to do with them when we got home. He put all sorts of lame crap up around the dorms."

"Might make a good scavenger hunt."

Itaru chuckles and dusts his hand off on his pant leg. "Yeah, if there wasn't already a crapload of the same stuff all over. Talk about a free gacha."

Banri folds his hands over his stomach and hums, thinking on it. "You seen any mistletoe?"

Itaru turns to Banri then, an eyebrow raised. He very obviously points to the bed above him then, or more exactly, the frame of it hanging over them. "You didn't notice?"

When Banri looks up, he regrets everything he said in the last five minutes.

There it hangs almost ominously above them, tied on a little string with a tight bow, green leaves hanging down in what he hopes is imagining shaped like a little heart. "You gotta be shitting me."

Itaru laughs loudly (almost like he's mocking him, which Banri takes great offense to but will let slide this once because he did  _ not _ mean to say that out loud) and shrugs. "Chikage said something about putting it to good use here or something pervy like that. Dunno, I was in the middle of a raid. But it's kinda cute, huh?"

Banri tries to keep his mind between a frenzy of hyperspeed and a dead flatline. 

"Uh, y'know what like.. what that is, right?" is all Banri manages, trying to hide the childish blush creeping up on him. Of all the fucking things, a  _ mistletoe _ . That bastard Chikage knows more than he lets on, and hell, he probably enjoys tormenting them, the fuck!

Itaru's voice brings Banri back down to earth. "It's one of those kissing plants, right? Mistletoe or whatever. They always talk about it in romance plots during Christmas. Couples like to use it as an excuse to kiss."

Banri swivels his chair left and right, his toes alternating bouncing his knees with the movement. "..You know why?"

Itaru stops mid-chip hunt and scrunches his eyebrows. "Um.. no?"

Banri takes a little breath and manages his best smirk. "They're evergreen. So even in the winters when it's all cold and the trees are bare, kissin' under a mistletoe's supposed to give you a good life. But it's a parasitic plant, so the damn thing only gets to live by feeding off of other trees. Crazy, huh?"

Banri knows by more than just the look on Itaru's face that he's uncharacteristically rambling, but by the speed of his marching heart, he keeps going. "So all the superstitions are kinda fucked up." He rubs the back of his neck and catches tiny beads of sweat. "You the superstitious type at all?"

"Uh.. Not after that, probs not."

After consecutively shooting himself in both of his feet, Banri decides  _ 'why the hell not! go for gold, you stupid son of a bitch!' _ and asks, "You ever kissed anyone before?"

Itaru's quiet, and when their eyes meet Banri isn't sure what to read from his expression. Confusion? Curiosity? Offense??

Their silence continues a bit longer, before Banri happens to catch the way Itaru just barely sucks his lower lip between his teeth and decides  _ fuck it _ .  _ It's Christmas. _

He scoots their chairs closer together and slowly moves the chip bag from Itaru's lap, the two of them not breaking eye contact the entire time. Banri feels like he might not even be breathing, every move feels like it could set off a land mine, but he inches closer and closer into Itaru's space until he feels eyelashes flutter against his skin and they're tilting their heads together  _ and then. _

And then they're kissing. Itaru leans into him just barely enough to give Banri the go ahead and it sends sparks all down his body. He returns the kiss - albeit a little shyly - when Banri holds Itaru's head in place, hungry for more.

He's dreamt of this. He knows he's imagined this in the shower, or late nights when Juza went back home with his family. Itaru's lips are chapped but feel like molten lava on his and his mind starts to melt out of his ears. Banri sucks Itaru's upper lip between his and Itaru lets out this  _ gasp _ that Banri swears to fuck he's gonna commit to memory for future reference.

When Itaru's hands eagerly shove up the front of Banri's shirt he feels the damn wind get knocked out of him and Itaru licks at his open mouth.

"Shit.. you're new at this?" Banri breathes, basking in the feeling of Itaru's hands on his stomach.. his chest, brushing down every dip and curve. Everything about Itaru is rough but warm, fingertips gliding across his skin until hands wrap about Banri's back.

"I learn fast," Itaru says lowly, and that's when Banri realizes he's lost the upper hand in this game.

It isn't long before they end up tumbling out of their chairs, Banri completely in Itaru's space and Itaru's back starting to arch off the floor. Everything is hot and breathy and close and  _ good _ , Itaru's knees pressed up against Banri's hips, Itaru's tongue in his mouth, Banri's hands in Itaru's stupid ass hair. It's been so long - so fucking long since he admitted to himself that he had this stupid crush, and now Itaru's here, returning his kisses and whispering his name. 

Even when they break for air, Banri can't stop leaving kisses on Itaru's face, his jaw. And Itaru tilts his head for it, gives him better access, and Banri feels high off the adrenaline. It isn't until Banri finds the sensitive spot behind Itaru's ear that the grown man beneath him finally starts to laugh and gently shove at Banri's shoulder.

"Shit, shit, that tickles," Itaru laughs, and Banri smiles against his skin.

"Oh? It tickles huh?" Banri starts to nibble at the skin in earnest and Itaru tries harder to push him away.

"Hell - I'm seri--hahaah!! Quit! I quit!"

When Banri lifts his head to look at Itaru, the man is absolutely beautiful. Lips pink from their kissing, cheeks flushed and the ghost of a smile Banri indirectly put there. "Cute."

Itaru scoffs and lets his head roll to the side. "That was so lame."

Leaning in, Banri kisses Itaru's temple then slowly gets off of him. "I liked it."

Itaru turns his head back to look at Banri, then takes his hand as they both get up. "Yeah. Me too."

They sit on the couch the rest of the evening, phones in their laps and sitting a little closer than necessary, and it's comfortable. They don't need to talk about it yet, or do anything, really. All they need is to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> chikage comes in later and is like (spongebob u like krabby patties dont u face) finally


End file.
